Paper Flower Fears the Rain
by bilingualkyuubi
Summary: 'I a grown woman, and the consort of the God of the Rain, afraid of what a little water could do to me' Konan thought. implied Pein/Konan maybe a oneshot? T because the situation might require acceptence of past events.


She was sitting under the roof, her legs hanging off the edge of the building, violently resisting her urge to curl up into a ball. Things would be much better if see appeared calm.

The large orange clad man flashed through her mind.

'Sensei' she thought with regret deep rooted.

The very ease with which he was beaten scared her, the battle was extensive, that was true, but it was against Jiriya, she thought that he should have been able to do more. At the very least he should have escaped.

She was having to resign herself to what had happened to the man who had raised her. Pein was invincible, no one could kill him.

But one of Peins bodies had been stolen. Maybe he sent information on how to fight him. Maybe if someone got that from him they could discover how to defeat him.

'No Pein is invincible. No one can beat him.'

She broke her thoughts when she noticed the rain was getting closer, quickly she jumped back some.

"Konan." She heard the summons.

She got up and walked down the aisle into the building, carfully avoiding anywhere where there were drips.

She approached him and bowed "yes my lord," she said holding her self completely still and respectful, ignoring the whine in her ears.

"I require another body, request one and prepare it for revival. Once that is done we will make preparations to invade Konoha, prepare the troops."

She bowed again and said "yes my lord."

He left immediately, "and I would like some silence while I work. I won't tolerate any disruptions." He said coldly the screaming she heard becoming louder and more frantic.

Her gasp was barely suppressed, but her eyes widened even though she told them not to. Pein didn't notice as he had already begun to walk out, the farther away he got the faster her heart went. She rushed over to the corner of the room and picked up the bundle.

"shh." She said her attempts to calm another slightly hindered by the panic in her heart. "Please Cannon, Please be quite, I'm here now." She pleaded while rocking the bundle holding it tight to her chest with her head down almost touching the babies face. He quieted down soon and she almost wept with relief. But her previous thoughts chose this moment of inner peace to resurrect, concluding her thoughts on what was going to happen.

'Pein is invincible…'

Deciding not to risk leaving him behind she brought the baby with her as she went about fulfilling Pein's request. She took with her a rain coat knowing that even with it she would get wet.

'I have to be careful, I will be defenseless if I get too wet.' Perhaps exaggerating how important staying dry was. As she was walking she almost laughed 'I a grown woman, and the consort of the God of the Rain, afraid of what a little water could do to me. How will I really save myself if get in trouble, by reminding them that I belong to lord Pein perhaps?' She scoffed.

She continued walking.

"no one will save me." The words mumbled barely audible even to her trained senses.

A second later she realized she was the one that had talked. She kept walking and completed her first task quickly giving the mortician a list of traits that this body would need, trying to get back as fast as possible, not wanting to risk angering the man.

She held her baby tightly as he once again began to cry. She leaned her head in so that her forhead touched his.

'Pein is invincible… no one can save me.'

Author notes

This may or may not be continued, it was difficult making it this long, although I did not try to add to many details, I may come back and edit that later.

The idea behind this came because… well Konan uses paper to fight, Pein controls the Rain (maybe? Not really sure.), so it would be rather difficult for Konan to actually fight someone as powerful as Pein. That situation just reaks of exploitation. So I figured that with her being basically isolated alone with him, eventually she is getting pregnant. Then he killed her teacher, and maybe killed the other kid from her group, basically it would be understandable if she is with him because she feels traped. Also I had wanted to possibly make a naru/konan story just for the heck of it and this situation would go to that pretty easy. I actually had started this one a while back but forgot about it until today so I decided to try to finish it off.

If anyone wants to use it whatever, just tell me so I can read it.


End file.
